


The Words

by merzie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Wu Yifan/ Kris and Byun Baekhyun</p><p>Rated: PG-13 </p><p>Warning: there might be slight angst (....its slight because i dont think im a good angsty writer), and mentions an oc character death, oh and also mentions a brief Baekhyun x OC</p><p> </p><p>Summary:<br/>Moving on will never be easy, and for Baekhyun, his past is a ghost he needs to let go of and his future is something -or rather someone- who just wont leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This is based on Christina Perri's song The Words. This is such a gorgeous song that left- the already pmsing- me very emotional. it was just so very...sigh. Hope i did this song some justice.  
> A/N 2:this is my second time writing this because i lost my draft the first time around -__-"  
> A/N 3: posted this already on my aff account, and probably my lj too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _All of the lights land on you_  
__The rest of the world fades from view_  
_And all of the love I see please, please say you feel it too__

 

 

 

 

He was cold and all alone, he felt horrible. His senses were whirring in overdrive, there were too many people, too much noise, too much colors and too much motion all around him. He, who had found his joy in colors and people, was now finding it suffocating.  _Everything was just too bright._  The worst part was that they could not see him. It was as if he were stuck in a parallel universe which clashed with this world in some sick manner. He walked around the familiar streets, looking for a particular face among the throng of people. The face which could calm him down all too easily. Slowly the colors started to bleed out of the scene along with the rain that was now pouring. But he wasn't getting wet. He started to feel the sunshine and felt the world change around him. He was now back in his office, sitting behind his desk-his comfort zone. There was someone else in that room- leaning by the window and smiling softly at him. The soft sunlight catching in his hair, making it look a shade lighter than the light brown it already was. The contours of his face highlighted, making those soft lips much more prominent. There was a glow around him, making him look ethereal in that baby blue shirt and white jeans. His heart skipped a beat. 

As if sensing his worries and insecurities the other man walked towards him with arms outstretched. Baekhyun met him halfway faster than you could say his name. He heard a chuckle by his ear, warm breath tickling his neck.  _Don't laugh! It's been too damn long. I miss you._ Fingers carded through his soft locks as an apology for not being there. He can't ever be there. The slightly taller figure stepped back and Baekhyun whined at the loss of feeling engulfed in the other persons arm. Baekhyun looked at him to memorize the face that he needs to forget so as to move on with his life.  _You'll be okay Baek. You're stronger than you think you are. Besides I'll always protect you. You're my baby lion._ Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle at that, he always had weird comparisons.  _No, you are strong, fierce and powerful, yet so very innocent and adorable. We'll be fine, love._

There was now a knock at the door, which opened to reveal a tall lean man. His features were something Baekhyun could not place, but he felt safe in his presence. He could see a vague smile and hear a deep voice calling his name.

 

_beep. beep. beep._

Baekhyun glared at the source of the noise. It made him wake up to a new day. Something he just won't ever be ready for.

After taking the batteries off from the alarm clock he dove back underneath the duvet. He could not afford the extra ten minutes he so desperately wanted.

 _Oh no you don't. Come on Baekhyun, you need to get ready for this beautiful day._ Baekhyun could hear this as if someone was looming over him while saying this. He whined petulantly, but nevertheless the got sat up on his bed. Peering out of the window, through the parted violet curtains, he could see that today was, indeed, a beautiful day. His heart did not feel too heavy as well.

He got showered and dressed in ten minutes, the water was warm and tempting him to stay longer. 

He stepped into the kitchen to prepare himself a breakfast of black coffee and instant noodles that was before he heard the exasperated sigh and a  _tch_ from the tall figure leaning by the fridge. 

 _You need proper food Baek, you are only ruining your stomach._  He chided with barely concealed worry.

Maybe a sandwich from the cafe next to his office wouldn't be such a bad idea. He walked out of the kitchen ignoring the toothy grin directed at him. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

-

 

 _And all of the noise I hear inside_  
__Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_  
_And all that you need to say_  
_To make it all go away_  
_Is that you feel the same way too__

 

 

 

The cafe,  _Little Piece of Heaven,_  was , much like its name, his little piece of heaven of late. It offered great food and mouthwatering drinks, and also an escape from his best friends when they get too overbearing. But he loves those two overexcited, extremely hyper dorks all too much. Sitting by the window, in a single couch, sipping his caramel latte and taking savoring those bites of brownies- he need not pretend to be okay, he was okay. 

He had just walked into the 5th floor of his office building, before he heard the boisterous laughter that could only come from one person. Park Chanyeol. How Lu Han put up with him was just a mystery. He peeped into the break room,  _wasn't it too early to take a break?_ a voice laughed beside him. And there they were, his best friends, his partners-in-crime ever since he was 10, huddled over...Lu Han's phone, both of them sported an equally dumb - and endearing- smile. Both of them looked up suddenly before Baekhyun even announced his presence and made him jump back a bit. They were always this eerily coordinated couple.

"Baek!!! You should see this video!!!" Chanyeol gushes at him.

"IT'S THE CUTEST PAIR OF PUPPIES!!" Lu Han half yelled at him.

 _I can see two puppies right in front of me._ Baekhyun bit back a smile, before shooting a look at the taller man who was now right beside Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let himself be dragged into it. He loved his best friends for always being there through the years and heartbreaks, to pick up his shattered heart and stick it back together with a lot of tape and never-ending  _love._

_-_

Baekhyun walked into his office. It was not very large but it was by no definition small. The walls painted a pleasant shade of brown with accents of red and olive green spread throughout the room as the cushions on his couch of the big book shelf on the right side of the room. He made his way behind the glass table, the top completely covered with new designs and layouts- waiting for his approval, save the space took up by the few photo frames and his computer.

He sat down heavily on his chair, letting out an equally heavy sigh. There was a lot to be done today. He glanced up and saw that the other had made himself comfortable of the suede couch, long limbs sprawled all over it. The sight made him smile and shake his head. The other then sat up and made a motion with his hands, signaling Baekhyun to go about with his work, while resting his angled chin on his palm and looking at Baekhyun with such fondness and adoration and  _patience_ that made him want to curl up on himself. Patience was just what Baekhyun wanted, what he  _needed._

He did his best to ignore the warmth spreading across his cheeks- and his heart - and tried to lose himself in his work. He was the creative director of a well known magazine- the date to publish the next edition was approaching at an alarmingly fast pace, there was so much work to be done. He did not have time to act on any feelings or fantasies. So he let himself be consumed by the bright hues, this was after all his dream.

-

 

 

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_  
__Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_ _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun  _knew_ that he was irrevocably in love three years ago under a star studded sky- the the brilliant shine offered by the moon only added to the whole appeal of the already romantic setting. He hoped that it was dark enough to hide the soft pink that tinged his cheeks, the same soft pink that turned a couple of shades darker when a soft kiss was placed on those warm cheeks. They met two weeks ago at one of the parties Chanyeol threw in order to woo a certain doe eyed male, needless to say no wooing was ever needed. Baekhyun introduced himself, and so did Jaehwan. It was a painfully awkward conversation- or actually a lack of conversation- since the two of them were quite shy that they did not know how to continue; but so enchanted with each other that they couldn't walk away. All it took was two weeks- of meeting up with each other regularly between the hassle of classes and exams, and late night conversations through the phone- to know there was no body else they would rather be with. The end of their second week of knowing each other was the night Jaehwan wanted to take him for a walk to a park nearby. It was his favorite spot as a photography major to go to with his camera and click away the most astounding pictures of the night sky.

It was breathtaking, the stars seemed to have known the importance of them being there and shined extra bright for them. The beauty of it could never be put to words. Baekhyun vocalized this thought before he could even stop himself. The cheesy "I see something even more gorgeous right before me." made his heart beat faster than it should. Jaehwan had tried to put up a bold front while saying "Baek, I like you. As in I like like you. Ah! Screw it! Baek! I'm in love with you!" was laughable. And that's just what he did before crying and jumping at the other saying "I'm in love with you too!". It was so very easy and simple, yet always exciting to be with each other- to be each other's  _boyfriend._  

Baekhyun shared his dream of wanting to work for a magazine, no not as a fashion columnist as Lu Han thought he would become. He wanted to be the one that brought everything together, the different strokes of colors and the words, something he was not very good with. "I want others to see the beauty I see, I want others to feel it like I do. Besides, I've got a world-class photographer to help me out." He used to say. The other always smiled and agreed, happy to see him planning out their future.

One year out of college they both got a job, although at different firms, they got to do what they wanted to. Baekhyun a designer at  _Verve,_ an up and coming magazine, and Jaehwan as a freelance photographer. They moved in together right after college to a comfortable and modest apartment above their favorite Chinese restaurant. Everything was going good, no it was going great.

But all that’s good should come to an end. Jaehwan's heart was acting up. His long forgotten congenital defect was making itself known. First came the faint spells, and then blacking out for hours suddenly. Baekhyun had never been more scared. Everyone tried to assure him things will get fine. The medicines would help, and they did. For a while. Each time he visited his parents, Baekhyun would cry in his mothers' lap, voicing out his fears of losing the best thing that could happen to him. But he had to be strong, he had to be strong for everyone, he had to be strong for his love. "I'll be strong for you, Baek." He said one night, cupping Baekhyun’s face with hands that were cold. 

The symptoms were now getting worse by each passing day. Jaehwan was always tired and started losing his appetite. He vomitted blood the other night. But he still acted as if everything was fine. As if he weren't dying. As much as Baekhyun wanted to believe in it, he couldn't. He wanted to be angry at the other but he couldn't bring it in himself to do so. He was just sad and scared. They were still young, only 21. They had so much more to see and so much more to do. They needed so much more time with each other, but time was something they were running short of. 

Soon there came the time when the hospitals visits were growing more frequent. Jaehwan could not get out of their bed with out help. He was growing thinner and paler. And Baekhyun was sure nothing would frighten him more than this. But he had to be strong enough for the both of them, it was a promise to himself. One night Jaehwan woke up gasping for air, Baekhyun woke up along with him with fear evident in his eyes. The other male took some time to regulate his breathing and then turned to Baekhyun with teary eyes. That night Baekhyun cried silently to himself, holding the other male as close as he can in his arms, he fell asleep after confessing his fears and worries to Baekhyun. Both of them had cried themselves to sleep. The future they had planned together, which once was filled with laughter and warmth, was now appearing grey and cold.

Jaehwan was admitted to the hospital the next day. The doctors squeezed his shoulder and gave look so sad. "You should call his parents and spend more time with him..." Baekhyun would have fallen down and hit his head hard had it not been for Chanyeol who quickly caught him when he fainted.

_No. This couldn't be happening. He wanted more time. They needed more time._

He woke up and called both of their parents. Lu Han had his arms wrapped tightly around him, tucking him away so protectively from the world, and Chanyeol was running his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun did not cry then. He wanted to but couldn't find the tears.

He entered the small white room with a bed in the middle. Jaehwan looked so tired but so at peace. He gave Baekhyun the best smile he could muster, it wasn't a fake one. It was a smile that spoke volumes of  _love and understanding._ It tempted Baekhyun to hide the other somewhere where reality wouldn't catch up with them.

Jaehwan died that night wrapped up in Baekhyun's arms savoring the comfort and warmth he got and whispering sweet nothings to each other. They could say a million  _"I love you"_ and it still would not be enough. It will never be enough. Baekhyun still didn't cry as Jaehwan's lifeless body was taken away from him. 

He cried only after the funeral. After the reality that his lover was no longer beside him set in. He cried alone by his grave. He cried so much that he could not bear the pain and fainted. Chanyeol and Lu Han who were watching over him from a distance took him back to their place, carefully so as to not wake the small sleeping figure.

He cried himself to sleep everyday for a whole week. After that he was left feeling hollow and helpless.

There was just too many memories that he could not-that he will not- give up. He knew the other better than he knew himself. What is to be done with all that knowledge know, he did not know. He did not want to think about it.

Last week marked a year of their unwilling separation. He moved out of  _their_ old apartment six months ago. The silence that greeted him when he got back home scared him and suffocated him. There were too many memories all around- The kitchen where they would both attempt to cook, the couch on which they had heated make out sessions which eventually led to both of them falling on the soft bed. The blue mug in which he drank his morning coffee, and a matching green mug for Jaehwan's green tea. He could not let out a single breath without being reminded of the other. Sleeping in their bed with both of their scents was hard, the knowledge that he will not wake up with his face pressed to a warm chest hit him so hard that he once again cried himself to sleep regularly. Even in his sleep he could not catch a break. His mind replaying their times together.

Baekhyun probably won’t ever be able to let go completely, nor will he be able to go back to how he was, but he wanted to. The worried glances don't go unnoticed by him, and quite frankly he was started to get tired of himself. He wanted a change, something to take him mind off of things.

He threw himself into his work and got to be the Creative Director of his magazine when the old one retired. Then ensued sleepless nights of worrying about his work and barely getting time to even eat. But always finding time to visit Jaehwan's grave. He would spend hours there, talking to the wind about everything going on in his life. 

It was during one of those times where he went without food, a concerned Lu Han dragged him to the cafe down the block with a simple order of  "Eat. Or I'll shove it down your throat." Lu Han was the kind of person who would carry out whatever threat he issues, so Baekhyun complied. That was the day things started changing.

-

 

 _I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_  
__So let the words slip out of your mouth_ _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was startled by a knock on his door. He looked at the couch and saw the other give a shrug.

The door blasted open with Lu Han striding in singing "It's lunch time~"

Oh. So the cafe again? Wouldn't they be sick of seeing him all the time? The soft black hair bounced from side to side as the taller one shook his head, vehemently opposing Baekhyun's line of thought.

Well, they do have awesome sandwiches, and he doesn't want to see Lu Han use his pout. It wouldn't hurt to go again, he thought.

Baekhyun was someone who didn't get flustered too easily, unless with  _him,_ yet here he was, sporting a soft blush and walking in with Lu Han and Chanyeol in tow. 

The taller figure laughed teasingly at him.

Baekhyun had been coming to this cafe everyday for the past one week. It was always the same person at the counter taking his order. This time was no different. He mumbled out an order of a BLT sandwich and a mango smoothie and rushed away to get the three of them a table. His friends did not comment on this, they probably passed it off as him being silly occasionally.

Their orders were placed by a short pleasant looking male, with big eyes and a smile shaped like a heart, the name tag on the black apron the wore over the grey shirt and black slack spelled out the name Kyungsoo. There was an extra plate of fries, which he explained was on the house since the guy in the pink shirt -Baekhyun - was a regular customer. Baekhyun had not seen Kyungsoo around before, but the other definitely seemed to know him. The pink was back on his cheeks as he gave a thank you and a small smile. The tall figure who was sitting beside him now cooed at him.

Chanyeol had the courtesy to wait till the short male walked away before he stuffed his face with the golden crispy fries. Baekhyun and Lu Han sighed; really there was nothing else they could do. They talked of the new edition of the magazine, how the new topic 'nostalgia' should hit everyone right in their hearts, about how they should go to the  _noraebang_  sometime soon, and taking turn chiding Chanyeol to eat like a human being and not talk with his mouth full. Somethings will never change and, boy was Baekhyun glad or what.

The taller male sat with them all this time. Laughing and smiling along to everything being said, and adding his own comments privy to Baekhyun's ears. 

Life was slowly getting better.  _He_ was slowly getting better.

They went back after their one hour break and parted ways after reaching the building, Chanyeol to the design team office, Lu Han to his office as the Travel columnist and Baekhyun to his own little office. He was nowhere near done with the new layout.

He went home that night at 8, and headed straight to the shower. The warm water helped the tension bled out of his muscles. Stepping out of the shower, he toweled himself dry and wore his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with a Pororo on it. He ordered some Chinese and watched a drama where the female lead cries too much - too clichéd. It was only when the food arrived and his senses were overwhelmed by the delicious smell of fried rice did he realize just how hungry he was. He ate slowly, watching  _Doraemon_  now.

He fell asleep faster than he had in a while now. The dreams were still vague and confusing, making him more stressed than relaxed. But towards the end of each dream a tall man would come up to him, making him feel safe all of a sudden, his features now were getting more clear and distinct.

Baekhyun could make out the light of the cafe that reflected off of his black hair, his hair was cut a bit shorter than Baekhyun's own brown hair. His clear, smooth skin-with the slightest and subtlest tan. His face was all about sharp angles, mellowed out by the soft cheeks. Long straight nose. A few freckles on the cheeks. But that was just how far he got before he had to wake up. For once he did not want to wake up because he wanted to continue his dream, and not because he was not ready to face the day.

But deep down somewhere, Baekhyun knew who it was. But acknowledging it was a scary thought. He wasn't ready yet, or so he told himself.

-

 

 

 _And all of the steps that led me to you_  
__And all of the hell I had to walk through_  
_But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say_  
_My love I’m in love with you__

 

 

 

Maybe Baekhyun was being a coward about it. Or maybe he was doing the right thing. Baekhyun did not know what to do, so he left it at that. The taller man following him around just shook his head at him, but made sure Baekhyun knew that he understands Baekhyun. He reminded him that he still will remain patient with him. This continued for another week until he opened his apartment door to a determined Lu Han. The pointed look he received and the grocery bag shoved into his torso made he gulp loudly. He was being ambushed in  _his_  own apartment, damnit, but he could not do anything about it. Lu Han tends to be scary when he is demanding. He was one of those people who lived by the motto  _"Persistence is a virtue."_ and not  _"Patience is a virtue."_ Baekhyun occasionally wondered who wore the pants in their relationship, only to shudder at his own thought, because  _ew_  he did not want to revisit his memory of walking in on them having sexy time together back in freshman year. Baekhyun still feels very much scarred by it even though it was a good 6 years ago.

Right then Chanyeol popped up from behind Lu Han and dragged them all into the apartment a half hug- his long limbs were an advantage sometimes- declaring that it was going to be a sleep over. Baekhyun wanted to run -or even jump out of his apartment if it weren’t for the fact the he lived in the third floor; it would not kill him, it would just leave him hurt enough when pain was the last thing he needed right now.

Baekhyun knew there was no escape now. He needed to confront his heart, and if anything goes wrong he knew his best friends would make it alright. They deserved to know. They were - and still are - patient with him, so it is only right that they know about it first, along with him. The taller man hugged him from behind and squeezed him encouragingly. That night he spilled out his heart over tteokbokki and cool beer. The relief and happiness he saw on their faces made his heart clench painfully.  _Did I worry you both that much?_

The three of them fell asleep snuggling with each other on Baekhyun's bed, which could barely accommodate two short males and a giant. Baekhyun dreamed of Jaehwan again that night. He laced their hands together and pulled Baekhyun close.  _I'm proud of you baby, just remember I'll always love you._ He whispered while planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  _I'll love you forever too._

Baekhyun saw the taller man's face clearly that night. Maybe some closure was all it took for him to see that beautiful face again. He smiled in his sleep.

The taller figure smiled to himself. He gave a soft kiss on Baekhyun's small nose, which surprisingly twitched at that, and made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

The next morning Baekhyun woke up to the smell of coffee and...Waffles? Baekhyun cannot remember the last time he had homemade waffles. His stomach made it clear that he needs food. He had never taken a shower so fast and got dressed just as fast. 

Going to the cafe would have to wait for later on today. Baekhyun felt giddy at that thought.

Drinking the previous night was a bad idea. Although the three of them were not hung over they were definitely slowed down. The day was dragging on more than Baekhyun liked. He was eager to get out of work; he missed his lunch break as the final touches were to be added to the magazine and sent to the publishers.

It was just a little past 7 when he finally got to leave, sending away Lu Han and Chanyeol. The brisk walk down the block to the cafe allowed him time to think things through. The cool October breeze brought a faint flush of his face. 

He was now around ten steps away from the cafe.

_I'll love you forever no matter what._

7 steps.

He needs to go see Jaehwan tomorrow, and tell him this.

5 steps.

His hands were getting a little clammy and cold.

3 steps.

_Don’t worry baby, you know I'll be happy for you._

1 step. He was at the door now.

 _This is it. A new beginning._ he heard the taller man say this, giving him the happiest and gummiest smile. Baekhyun's heart skips a few beats each time that happens.

He gently pushed the door open, the little bell above the door tinkling. He looked around, there were not many people. He took a deep breath of the air that smelled of coffee and pastries, and walked towards the counter.

Baekhyun had not expected  _him_ to be there, but there he was. Right there in front of Baekhyun with just the counter separating them. He gave an order of hot chocolate and raspberry cheesecake, nodding slightly at Kyungsoo, who had just walked out of the kitchen. And there it was, that stupid gummy smile directed at him. Baekhyun could feel the warmth spreading around him.

He went to his usual seat and sat down waiting to receive his order. Gathering up all his courage to talk to  _him._ Baekhyun never thought he would feel this way again, but apparently it was possible. It was different this time, although. He could not place his finger on but it was different, with a few elements of familiarity like the butterflies in his stomach, the fast pounding he feels in his chest, the blush that colors his cheeks over which he has no control over. While what he had with Jaehwan was something he would paint with using purple- which combined the stability or blue and the energy of red, gold- their love was more than precious; he would paint this new feeling using all the shades of red- it was exciting, thrilling, orange-combining the energy or red and the joy of yellow and blue- showing his little piece of heaven. The colors that could paint a beautiful sunrise,  it was, after all, the start of something new.

Baekhyun heard footsteps approaching him, he did not bother looking away from the window the shy was looking clear and pretty. He expected Kyungsoo to keep his order on the table in front of him and leave. He was surprised when he heard the male sit opposite to him, so he glanced away from the window to the person in front of him.

 _Oh_.

It was not Kyungsoo.

It was  _him_.

The soft light from above them was reflecting off of his black hair, which was cut just a bit shorter than Baekhyun's own brown hair. His skin was clear and smooth- with just the slightest and subtlest tan. His face was all about sharp angles, which was mellowed out by the soft and slightly chubby cheeks. Baekhyun wanted to poke at them. A few freckles adorned his otherwise spotless cheeks. His hair fell slightly forward, to his forehead, just above the big intimidating eyebrows. The eyebrows made him look a little annoyed and aloof all the time Baekhyun had seen him. Well that was before he smiled at him. His eyes were a perfect shade of deep brown, the kind Baekhyun wants to get lost in. He had a long straight nose, which ended at a pair of small, pink lips, which looked very soft. Baekhyun wanted to find out for himself. The lips were now curved up at an amused smile. Baekhyun had been outright staring at the taller man for a while now. His cheeks turned pink again. The amused smile on the other's face was now a fully bright, wide gummy grin - cue the erratic beating of Baekhyun's heart - which soon turned into a happy laughter. Baekhyun let out the breath he was holding and gave an embarrassed smile, one which makes his mouth look rectangular and showed all his teeth.

A big hand was thrust his way.

"I'm Yifan."

-

 

 

 _I know that we’re both afraid_  
__We both made the same mistakes_  
_An open heart is an open wound to you_  
_And in the wind of a heavy choice_  
_Love has a quiet voice_  
_Still you mind, now I’m yours to choose__

 

 

 

 

Yifan had always seen the guy who just walked in with his friend before. He was the one who would rush past the shop in the mornings struggling to get his coat off, and walk slowly in the opposite direction as the evening approaches, the offending coat tucked away in his hand when it's not too cold. Yifan had not meant to observe the stranger; he did not know why one day he just started to notice the shorter male. The day he came in, okay the day he was dragged in by his friend, was the first day Yifan saw him up-close. His breath was stolen right away.

He barely managed to give a smile before they went to their table. Yifan was guilty of stealing as many glances as he could get of the shorter male.

He was beautiful. The soft brown hair which was now slightly windblown. The burgundy shirt he was wearing was showing off his pale complexion. His eyes were lightly rimmed with kohl. His eyes were drawing Yifan's attention to them. They were angled doe eyes. Bright and brown in color. His lips a soft shade of pink. Yifan wanted to continue looking at him, without feeling like a creep.

He thanked God, the next time the shorter male walked in one morning, alone. While the other was looking down at the menu he got his chance to scrutinize the male further. His nose was small but straight. He had a tiny mole above the right side of his lips. A slow blush was now blooming across his soft cheeks. Yifan took it as his view to stop staring, himself trying to hold back a blush. 

The other male came in everyday for the rest of the weeks. Yifan was elated. No matter how much Kyungsoo teased him, his mood did not deter.

Yifan often found him looking out of the window with thinly veiled sadness and pain marring his features.  _You look so much more prettier when you smile._

Yifan now found the other staring at him occasionally before he catches himself and looks away suddenly. It was endearing, and adorable. He always looked as if there was a raging internal battle going on in his head. Yifan thought he can be patient, take his time this time around. The last time he fell on love, everything happened too fast and the sparks that started their relationship died away just a fast, burning out the bright flame that was their love. Yifan was glad he moved to a new city, that he met Kyungsoo, and that he got to meet a certain brown haired male.

This evening the other had looked at peace, and happy, and...shy? Yifan could not help the bright smiles that came up whenever he saw him.

"Stop with your whining and pining over him! Just go talk. What's the worst that could happen except for a bruised ego, hm?" Kyungsoo said as he thrust the other's orders into his arms and pushed him off into that direction. Kyungsoo looked awfully smug after that, standing next to his boyfriend Jongin, a kid who's Kyungsoo's junior in college.

_What's the worst that could happen aside from a bruised ego? A broken heart perhaps? Okay, I should think of this more positively! Oh God! Help me!_

_-_

 

 

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_  
__Let my love be the light that guides you home_ _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun looked at his first confusedly and then at the his name tag which read  _Kris._

"Yifan's my actual name, everyone here calls me Kris so yeah.." Kris, no  _Yifan,_ explained rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his other hand.

"I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun took the others still outstretched hand gently, offering a shy smile.

 

Baekhyun walked home that night under a star studded sky- with barely visible soft glow cast by the moon amongst the street lights- with the real Yifan, not the figment of his fantasy that was always around him. The real Yifan was taller than he originally thought; Baekhyun came up to his chin. The real Yifan was warm beside him. The real Yifan was talking and laughing animatedly about his little brother Zitao. And Baekhyun was content with smiling and watching him, pitching in occasionally so that the conversation never dies. The smile on his face was the brightest one in such a long time. They parted at Baekhyun's door hesitantly, with each other's number saved in their phones and an unspoken promise of seeing each other the next day.

 

Both Baekhyun and Yifan fell more in love with each other day by day. They were probably already a little bit in love with each other from the very first time. 

Baekhyun still visited Jaehwan and still dreamt of him occasionally. Baekhyun and Yifan was now officially a couple. From somewhere above Jaehwan smiles down at them, he still loves Baekhyun and he knows Baekhyun still loves him too, but he knew very well that Baekhyun had more love in his heart to share with someone else, and he is glad that it's Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_  
__Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_  
_I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now_  
_So let the words slip out of your mouth__

 

 

It took the both of them exactly 8 months to say  _I love you_  . The both of them would not have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
